Choices Made
by diamondofthewater
Summary: Hogwarts' founders cast an extended curse, so it's up to their heirs to break it.
1. Prologue

Hope you like it. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heirs of Hogwarts---Prologue  
  
The chamber was silent. Salazaar, one of thier brothers, has turned to darkness. Helga was silent, dear Helga, stoic, and dependable. Never was there a crisis where she broke down at all. Rowena was sitting down, anguish upon her face. She had come to see the four of them as brothers and sisters. For one to turn against them... The only person missing was Salazaar. Salazaar, who hated muggle-borns, despised them with every fibre of his being. Salazaar, who, in defiance of his friends' wishes, had created the Chamber. That same Salazaar who had been seduced by the power of evil.  
Such were the thoughts of Godric Gryffindor, founder of the house of Gryffindor of Hogwarts. With Salazaar gone, the bond that formed the school and bound them would soon collapse. There was but one thing left to do. He knew it, and he now brought it into the focus of his fellow founders. "Salazaar is gone," he said queitly. Helga looked up, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Tell me something you don't know," she said. "We took a blood oath to serve andprotect the students of Hogwarts. Salazaar has broken that oath, and it will soon crumble. Things will happen that we cannot prevent. One by one we will fall, as he has. When this happens, Hogwarts will crumble, left in decay, nevermore to be restored to the resplendence of it's former days. We have to..." he broke off at this point, unsure of whether to finish his sentence, uncertain of the fate that awaited Hogwarts. Rowena grasped what he was trying to say. She looked disbelieving, then resigned. "Futonous Diviera," she said softly. Helga sighed. The chant was something that copied the mistakes in a person, and reenacted itself a thousand years later, to the person's descendant. Dire consequences would await if the same mistake was made. "Is there no other way?" She asked Godric. "I'm afarid not. We have begun to disintegrate. When one falls, we all fall. We can only hope that our descendants will choose the right path when faced with the same discisions we have to make." Even the air itself went still. Then Rowena looked up, firmly and resolutely into his eyes. "I agree," She said. Helga nodded. "If that is what it will take, then so be it."  
  
  
  
They met in the courtyard of the school, at midnight when everyone was in their dormitories. They slashed their palms with a dagger and joined hands. The rite started.  
  
We are the three of Howarts Four,  
Our Brother has fallen,  
and evil awaits three more.  
We leave Hogwarts' fate  
to the Offspring of our blood  
May they know the paths to take  
And never go astray.  
Extend the curse   
And may Hogwarts never  
Crumble into dust.  
  
The air shimmered for a few moments, and a breeze carressed their cheeks. The fate of Hogawarts would be settled in a thousand years' time.  
  
In the forbidden forest, a figure waited. And watched. He had heard. And, as tears ran down his cheeks, Salazaar Slytherin, fallen of the Hogwarts' four, turned and walked away.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yup yup...that's the prologue. Sorry it's short, but I just needed it to explain stuff. Hopefully, My next chapters will be longer. :P 


	2. The Founders Salazaar part1

ok... next Chappie  
somthing which I forgot to say in the prologue.  
I, diamondofthewater, relinquish all thoughts or claims of ownership of the characters in this story, also the creations of J.K Rowling. I extend my greatest apologies to this talented creator and beg that she forgives me if I veer off the actual characteristics of the aforementioned characters.  
:P  
There you go... enjoy!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Founders---Salazaar(a/n: This starts before the prologue)  
  
The room was crowded, filled wih people. Witches and wizards donned thier party attire, ranging from the lacy, bright frivolities that were the height of fashion to the sombre colours of the robes he wore. A black thong kept his straw-coloured hair back from his face, and his only adornment was a silver pendant on a matching chain that was carved with a serpant. The robes he wore covered his whole body, leaving only his hands, neck and face exposed. His face was angular, with a slightly-longer-than-usual nose. He had an almost decidely sesual mouth, and, if anyone cared to look closer, his eyes were a deep brown, not black. At one and thirty, Salazaar Slytherin could not be called handsome, yet his was an odd quality, that surrounded him, an attraction that drew others to look at him.  
Leaning against the wall of the room, he studied the people milling around him, absentmindedly taosting some of his friends who waved at him. Yuletide balls were affairs that could only just be tolerated, no more, no less. He preferred the solitude of his apartments in one of the towers.  
  
Staring across the room at him was a woman in a midnight blue dress. Fair as lily, hair of gold. That was the phrase that came to mind. As his gazed at her, he noted that her eyes were of a dark blue, the same as her gown. Catching his gaze, she lifted her eyes to him as a kind of challenge. He acknowledged it with a nod of his head then turned away, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Later on, when eceryone was asleep, Salazaar found himself wandering about the castle, thinking about the lady. Godric caught up with him in the corridor. "Still the restless shade," he said. Salazaar shrugged. "Who was the lady in the deep blue gown just now?" He asked. "Mineldora Lakason, and I believe you saw her trying to draw your attention to her just now." "She was rather...striking." Godric smiled, then his face grew serious. "Be careful with her. She's notorious for breaking men, heart, body, mind and soul." "Do you think I look like a fool to you? Of course I know that. The part about broken hearts, that is. But not the rest." "Some say that she turned men into raving lunatics just by luring them through her appearance. And I do know that something about her doesn't quite ring true. I wouldn't be surprised if Mineldora doesn't turn out to be who she is. Be careful when dealing with her, my friend." "Thanks for the advice," Salazaar said. "But I'm sure that my heart's been reinforced with iron by now." Smiling, he left Godric in search of his bed. Godric looked after him. "I hope so," he murmured. "I most certainly hope so."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The Three Broomsticks was empty, but for a few people who wanted to get drunk. Renee sat behind the counter, drumming her fingers on the countertop. To many people, she seemed no more than thirty at the very least, but intruth she was closer to fifty, and entering middle age with a snarl. Rubies, sapphires and other stones glittered on her fingers, and a drape woven with the same colours draped over on shoulder. Underneath it she wore a long black dress. When the door swung open, Salazaar strode in. She perked up at the sight of a customer who, finally, was not drunk. "Salazaar," she greeted him. "The usual, I suppose?" "Thanks, Renee," he said, smiling. He slid into a booth, closing his eyes and thinking about the new school year which was about to start. When he heard someone place an order with Renee and slide into the bench facing him, he opened them. It was Mineldora. She was wearing red robes this time. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "I happened to be thinking of you when I walked in, and found you sitting here. So I just decided to see if, well, if I could get to know you." "What exactly do you want to know?" "Everything. By the way, I'm Mineldora Lakason." "So I've heard," he responded. They both smiled.   
  
From across the counter, Renee looked at the smiling couple. Something welled up in her...no, it couldn't be, not jealousy. She didn't love Salazaar, only treated him as a friend. But as the lady looked up from her booth and smiled knowingly at her, it struck her. "By the Gods, no," she whispered. 'I can't fall in love with him, and I don't want to love him,' she thought desperately, fighting against it. They weren't for each other. And yet... As she saw Salazaar get up from his seat, she knew that she loved him.   
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Salazaar could see nothing of the dangers Godric described in the woman across him. 'Forget Godric, anyway,' a voice in his head told him. 'What does he know about such things?'   
After a few more minutes of talking, Salazaar stood up, smiling regretfully. "I have to go. I just remembered that I have to do something. See you next time." Mineldora smiled. She stood up as well, taking his hand into hers. "Well then. see you soon," He turned and walked off. As he walked past the counter, he noticed Renee looking at him in a strange manner. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "No- nothing's wrong, not at all," she stammered out. "Well then, I guess I'll see you when I do," Salazaar said. He turned and walked out of the bar.  
Still at her original position, Mineldora smiled. "Well well well," she murmured. "Luring Salazaar Slytherin into this won't be quite so hard as I thought."   
  
The next day, Mineldora recieved flowers. The accompanying card read: With regards from Salaazaar. He had given her roses, delicate petals of a blushing pink, full of innocence, full of the love they symbolised. She tossed them into a fireplace with no regrets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of this chappie :P  
hope you liked it  
Please R&R!!! ;) 


End file.
